Episode 721
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "Law Dies - Luffy's Raging Onslaught!" is the 721st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Previously, Doflamingo and Trebol overwhelmed Law. Doflamingo told Law that he would grant him one wish if Law performed the Perennial Youth Operation on him. However, Law mocked Doflamingo, and was shot repeatedly. In the present, Riku gathers more people to help the citizens, and Viola sees that Law has fallen. Luffy makes it back to the rooftop, where he attacks Doflamingo repeatedly. As Luffy notices Law lying on the ground, the Birdcage begins to shrink. Long Summary As Doflamingo calls Luffy to the rooftop, it is shown what happened a few minutes earlier. Trebol used Sticky Launcher to send Law sprawling at the edge of the roof, and he and Doflamingo stood over the severely injured Shichibukai. Trebol expressed his surprise that Law was still alive, mockingly suggesting that he give up. Doflamingo echoed his executive's thoughts, telling Law he pitied how everything he'd done - escaping the White City, meeting Corazon, working for 13 years to depose Doflamingo, and his alliance with Luffy - had been worthless. As he pointed his gun at Law's chest, Doflamingo offered him a deal: a chance to make the rest of Law's short life meaningful by performing the Perennial Youth Operation on him. In exchange, Doflamingo offered to make any wish of Law's come true. Law appeared to accept at first, but then requested that Doflamingo bring his dead brother Corazon back to life and submit himself to all the citizens of Dressrosa. Law laughed that Doflamingo's life was the pitiful one, saying that the Straw Hats can cause miracles. Doflamingo shot Law eight times in various places, mocking the word "Corazon" on Law's jacket. He furiously yelled that despite all Law's efforts to imitate Corazon, the legacy of the Heart will end. Across the island, Tank Lepanto and the crowd of citizens on the King's Plateau decide to climb down to the city in order to assist their former king Riku. Viola confirms to Zoro and Usopp that of the opposing forces, only Doflamingo and Trebol remain standing, but their own forces have also taken a hit. Meanwhile, Luffy breaks through the palace roof, eager to fight Doflamingo. The Shichibukai taunts him about Bellamy, and blocks a Gear Third punch with Spider's Web. Luffy leaps over the web and uses Hawk Gatling to attack Doflamingo from above, but Doflamingo uses Break White to surround Luffy in a mass of strings. Luffy breaks out of Doflamingo's trap but steps on a pool of blood. Looking around, he sees Law lying on the ground. In confusion, Luffy asks Law what has happened, but he remains unresponsive. Doflamingo tells Luffy that Law is dead, shocking the pirate. As the citizens of Dressrosa realize that the Birdcage is shrinking, Doflamingo mocks Law's last words and states that it is time for the game to end. Luffy prepares to fight but faintly hears Law's voice telling him to listen closely. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Doflamingo was asking Law to grant him immortality, he says Law's full name. It is unclear how Doflamingo learned the "Water" part of his name, however, because Law was never shown telling Doflamingo about it on-panel in the manga or on-screen in the anime. *Law does not give Doflamingo the middle finger like he did in the manga. This censorship also happened in Episode 394 when Law made the same gesture to Eustass Kid. *When Viola talks about Law's defeat in the manga, King Riku, Tank, and the citizens were already climbing down the Old King's Plateau. *Right before Luffy resumes his fight against Doflamingo, the Shichibukai comments that he can still reacquire the Ope Ope no Mi and then raises his hand into the air and closes it to begin the shrinking of the birdcage. *When Luffy checks on Law, the front of Law's body isn't covered in as much blood as in the manga. Similar censorship could been seen when Ace died. *After Doflamingo claims Law to be dead and before the birdcage starts shrinking, the anime adds a scene of Luffy trying to attack Doflamingo. *Before attacking Doflamingo, Luffy bases an attack using Bellamy's spring prefix motif. *In the manga, Doflamingo explained the Birdcage was shrinking when it began to contract, but in the anime, this fact is demonstrated visually. Site Navigation